Le temps des aveux
by Paige0703
Summary: Usagi aperçoit son cher et tendre échanger un baiser avec... Sumi. Est-ce la fin de leur couple ? Sumi ne s'amuserait-il pas encore à mettre le couple en dnager ? Misaki trouvera-t-il une explication à se baiser ?


_**Le temps des aveux**_

Pensées de Misaki en italique.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Misaki pouvait enfin quitter la salle de cours. Maudit sois-tu Kamijou le démon ! Après un bon repas qui lui remonta le moral, il alla s'installer dehors, en compagnie de Sumi senpai. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une heure de cours avant de pouvoir rentrer.

- Non mais il est vraiment barge ce prof ! T'as vu le livre que je me suis pris, il était énorme… pire que le plus gros des dictionnaires !

- Tu exagères un peu. En plus, si tu passais plus de temps à écouter le cours et moins à penser à Usami sensei…

Misaki rougit brusquement à l'annonce du nom d'Usagi. Il ne pensait pas du tout à lui… Non, pas du tout. Misaki se tourna, faisant ainsi face à son senpai.

- Tu te trompes, je ne pensais pas à lui… Je pensais à notre prochain devoir… J'ai pas encore eu le temps de commencer à réviser ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben en fait à chaque fois que j'allais commencer y a Usa… enfin, je veux dire que j'avais autre chose à faire.

- Usami sensei en est la raison ? Donc tu pensais bien à lui.

Un sourire victorieux et amusé naquit sur les lèvres du camarade de Misaki. Sumi porta quelques secondes son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Misaki avant d'approcher le visage de ce dernier vers le sien et de s'emparer de ces lèvres.

Misaki en fut tellement étonné qu'il ne fit rien pour le repousser. Sumi mit finalement fin au baiser. Il regarda à nouveau derrière Misaki, et fut ravi de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tôt, Usami Akihiko se trouvait là. Après tout, quand on chercher un livre, le meilleur endroit où le trouver reste la bibliothèque personnelle de Kamijou Hiroki. En chemin il avait reconnu la douce voix de Misaki. Ce dernier étant à quelques mètres.

- On devrait y aller, le cours va bientôt commencer, Misaki.

- Heu… Oui. Sumi senpai, pourquoi est-ce que tu… enfin…

- Désolé, je voulais juste te taquiner. Tu es si marrant quand tu es gêné. T'en fais pas, je ne recommencerais pas… Sauf si tu le demandes.

Tout en disant cela, il passa son bras sur les épaules de Misaki et l'attira vers lui. Misaki enleva le bras de son camarade.

- On devrait y aller sinon on va être en retard.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Misaki était sur le chemin du retour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au baiser de Sumi senpai.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Et si soudainement ? Heureusement qu'Usagi n'était pas là, la crise qu'il aurait fait autrement. Bon, en même temps il n'aurait pas eu tort. Si jamais quelqu'un l'embrassait, je ne le supporterais pas. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas lui en parler… même s'il devine toujours quand je lui cache quelque chose…_

Il fut rapidement de retour dans cet immense appartement de luxe. Usagi avait, quelques jours auparavant, rendu son dernier manuscrit. Il avait donc quelques semaines de repos, mais il commençait déjà les recherches pour son prochain roman.

- Tadaima.

Personne ne lui répondit. Usagi sorti alors de la cuisine, le regarda un instant avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

- Okaeri.

Misaki s'installa en face d'Usagi, à côté de Suzuki.

- Tu devrais peut-être penser à vivre tout seul… comme ça tu pourrais plus facilement te concentrer sur tes cours.

_Attends, de quoi il parle là ? Et pourquoi si soudainement ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? En plus je travaille très bien ici, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème de concentration et j'ai toujours de bonnes notes… Alors, où veut-il en venir ?_

_- _Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal…

- Non, tu n'as rien fait.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Usagi se releva, commença à monter les escaliers. Une fois en haut il répondit :

- Si tu ne m'aimais pas, il fallait simplement me le dire…

Il se dirigea finalement vers sa chambre. Misaki semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. L'information atteint finalement son cerveau.

"_Si tu ne m'aimais pas…_"_. Je n'ai jamais dit ça… D'où il sort ça d'abord. Je n'ai rien fait ou dit pouvant le laisser penser que je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi il a dit ça. _"_… il fallait simplement me le dire…_"_. Mais jamais je ne dirais une chose pareille ! Je ne veux pas vivre ailleurs, pas sans lui. C'est avec lui que je veux rester… Je comprends pas Usagi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup…_

Misaki ne s'était pas totalement remis du choc, mais il alla à son tour vers la chambre. Il frappa, attendit, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il frappa une nouvelle fois, mais toujours rien. Il fit demi tour avant de changer d'avis et d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Usagi était assis sur le bord du lit. Il ne se retourna même pas à son entrée.

- De quoi… tu parles ? Je comprends vraiment pas Usagi…

- Depuis quand ?

- Mais…depuis quand quoi ?

- Toi et lui.

- Usagi… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Des larmes commencèrent, bien malgré lui, à couler le long de ses joues. Usagi ancra son regard sans celui du plus jeune.

- Je vous ai vu ensemble.

- Mais avec qui ! Expliques toi !

Misaki haussa légèrement la voix. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi Usagi parlait, il sentait qu'il se passé quelque chose de grave, et qu'il était sur le point de perdre Usagi.

- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser ! Toi et lui… Sumi…

Il prononça le dernier mot avec le plus de mépris et de dégoût qu'il était humainement possible.

- Quoi ? Tu… tu étais là…

- Oui. Mais c'est bon, tu peux partir le rejoindre, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. J'ai compris… _Non, tu te trompes… Tu ne comprends rien du tout. Tu ne me demandes même pas ce qu'il c'est passé ? Tu ne me laisses même pas m'expliquer ? Tu me fais donc si peu confiance ?_

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne l'aime pas… C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu te défendre. Tu ne semblais pas contre.

- Tu te trompes ! J'étais juste étonné, je ne m'y attendais pas… mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Enfin, je veux dire que c'est juste un ami.

- S'il te plaît Misaki va t'en.

Misaki fut à nouveau sous le choc. Il recula d'un pas. Usagi lui demandait de partir, c'était le monde à l'envers, un cauchemar… il allait finir pas se réveiller…

_Non, je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi… Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi…_

- Non…

- Quoi ?

Usagi eu juste le temps de lever la tête avant de se retrouver plaquer sur le lit, Misaki assis sur ses hanches, ces lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes le baiser prit fin et Misaki appuya son front sur le torse d'Usagi. Les larmes s'écoulaient désormais sur la chemise de ce dernier.

- T'as pas le droit… T'as pas le droit de me demander de partir. Pas après tout ça. Je veux pas… J'ai besoin de toi. Je te promets que je ne ressens rien pour lui. C'est lui qui m'as embrassé sans prévenir.

- Misaki…

- Non, tais-toi !

Misaki releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Usagi. On pouvait y lire l'étonnement et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Misaki reprit :

- Crois- moi, fais moi confiance… je t'en supplie ! C'est toit que je veux, c'est toi que j'aime. Toi et toi seul. Je veux pas partir sans toi. M'abandonne pas… M'abandonne pas… Je t'aime… S'il te plaît…

Usagi finit par le serrer dans ses bras. Après un tel aveu et devant une si grande détresse il ne pouvait douter des paroles de Misaki. Il passa une main dans ces cheveux, cherchant à le réconforter et à le rassurer.

Misaki quand à lui s'accrochait à la chemise d'Usagi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Chuuttt…C'est fini, calmes-toi. Je te crois Misaki, je te crois… C'est bon.

Une nouvelle fois Misaki le va la tête et posa son regard dans celui d'Usagi.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne mens pas ?

- Non, pas après ça. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit, pas après que tu m'ais enfin dit ce que tu ressentais.

Misaki rougit immédiatement. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Devant le sourire d'Usagi il se calma finalement. Il baissa doucement son visage et captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son aîné. Il prit son temps pour apprécier la douceur de celles-ci. Usagi se laissa faire. Pour une fois qu'il prenait les devants, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Misaki passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant. Bien évidemment Usagi les entrouvrit laissant ainsi l'accès libre à cette langue taquine.

Usagi décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer en action. Il glissa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Misaki et la fit glisser le long de son échine. Il put ainsi le sentir frissonner à son contact. Misaki déboutonna le haut de la chemise d'Usagi. Il put ainsi y passer ses mains et caresser le torse d'Usagi et sentir les battements de son cœur, se souvenant ainsi de leur première fois. Leur baiser du prendre fin, leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle.

- Misaki je t'aime.

- Je peux rester ici alors ?

- Evidemment. Je ne te laisserais pas partir, pas maintenant que je suis sur de tes sentiments.

Misaki ne put, une nouvelle fois, s'empêcher de rougir en se remémorant la manière dont il lui avait avoué ses sentiments : il était en larme. Une vrai nana, quoi !

- Tu aurais pu me demander au lieu de t'imaginer des choses.

- Je sais, je suis désolé… Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Quoi !

Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, les intentions d'Usagi étaient plus que clairs. Il ôta le tee-shirt de sa proie avant de la basculer. Il était maintenant au dessus de Misaki. Il se dépêcha d'enlever le reste des vêtements de Misaki et fit de même avec les siens. Il ne voulait pas être gêné par tous ces bouts de tissus. Il voulait profiter pleinement du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il parsema le visage et le torse de son jeune amant de tendres baisers. Il voulait, d'une certaine manière, se faire pardonner d'avoir douté de lui et de ses sentiments, de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance de s'expliquer…

Il arriva finalement à l'endroit qui demandait toute son attention. Il fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge tendue de Misaki. Il fut heureux de l'entendre gémir et le sentir frissonner. Qu'il aimait entendre ses gémissements, savoir que Misaki aimait ce qu'il lui faisait… De plus, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son propre désir.

Il l'engloutit finalement, commençant en même temps à le préparer. Il taquina d'abord la bout de sa verge déjà humide de sa langue avant d'entamer de lents va et viens. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette douces tortures :

- Usagi, je… je vais…

Misaki finit par se déverser dans la bouche d'Usagi. Celui-ci en avala chaque gouttes, avant de remonter son visage à la hauteur de celui du plus jeune.

- Je t'aime Misaki.

- Tais-toi…

- Non, je t'aime.

Il suréleva les jambes de son bel amant avant d'entrer délicatement en lui. A son intrusion, il put sentir la chair s'élargir doucement. Il laissa échapper un gémissements de bien être. Enfin il était entier. Il embrassa Misaki, voulant à nouveau goûter à ses baisers et débuta de doux va et viens. Le rythme augmenta rapidement et la chambre fut vite remplie de leurs gémissement mêlés.

C'est à ce moment là que la virilité de Misaki décida de se réveiller à nouveau, demandant ainsi plus d'attention de la part d'Usagi. Ce dernier glissa lentement une de ses grandes mains le long du corps de Misaki avant de s'emparer de sa verge gonflé de plaisir. Celui-ci ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire son amant.

- Gamin…

- Tais… Tais-toi ! Hmmm…

- Tu aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai dit… tais-toi !

Usagi s'approcha de l'oreille de Misaki et murmura de sa voix la plus sensuel :

- Tu aimes quand je te touche comme ça, ici, n'est-ce pas ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il stoppa sa main, et ralentit le rythme de ses coups de reins.

- Usagi !

Misaki lui fit part de son mécontentement, de son indignation et lui lança un regard de colère.

- Alors ?

_C'est de la triche ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il va me le payer… enfin, une prochaine fois…_- Oui, je… j'aime.

Un sourire victorieux apparu sur le visage du plus vieux. Pour récompense, sa main repris son activité faisant sombrer un peu plus Misaki dans les limbes su plaisir.

Dans un dernier gémissement, Misaki se déversa à nouveau, entraînant avec lui Usagi. Ce dernier fini par s'installer au côté de Misaki. Peu à peu ils reprenaient leurs esprits et revenaient à la réalité. Misaki s'installa tout contre Usagi et posa sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier.

- Je suis désolé.- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'aurais du réagir plus vite et l'empêcher de m'embrasser.

- C'est sur.

- Hé !

Misaki releva la tête et put voir le sourire moqueur de son amant.

- La prochaine fois qu'il te touche, c'est direct à l'hôpital.

- T'es pas drôle.

- Je suis sérieux. Je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher. Tu es as moi et à moi seul.

- Tu ne me demandes même pas mon avis ?

- Non.

- Tu te fous de ce que je pense ?

- Non, mais je t'aime.

- Je veux quand même que tu saches que son baiser ne représentait rien…

- J'espère bien.

- … parce que c'était pas toi.

Là, Usagi fut à court de mots. Misaki qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'aimait que ses baisers à lui… Il était touché par cette preuve d'amour.

- Et parce que je… je t'aime.

Bien qu'il fût plus rouge qu'une écrevisse au soleil, il ne détourna pas le regard et fut heureux de voir un nouveau sourire sur le visage d'Usagi. Cette fois ci il était pleinement conscient de son aveu.

- Je sais.

Il attira le visage de Misaki, l'embrassa et ajouta :

- Je t'aime Misaki.

- Je sais…

Cette fois se fut au tour de Misaki de sourire et de saisir les lèvres de son amant. Misaki et Usagi avaient bien l'intention de rester encore un long moment dans la chambre, et plus précisément au lit… et honnêtement, aucun des deux n'était contre cette idée…


End file.
